Le poète disparu
by Sisarqua
Summary: OS. La nouvelle est tombée, comme un couperet. Et Todd ne peut pas accepter le départ de Neil.


**Titre :** Le poète disparu

**Auteur : **Deep Silent

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire en elle-même appartient à ses auteurs respectifs, à savoir les réalisateurs du film _Le Cercle des Poètes Disparus_. Et le poème _Funeral Blues_ est à Wystan Hugh Auden.

**Rating : **K (Ca mérite pas plus)

**Notes :** OS. Pas de Slash, ni même de présence quelconque de Yaoi, même si les plus perverses d'entre nous interprêteront ceci comme elles le veulent. ;) (Ce qui, après réflexion, est assez légitime..) Apparemment, j'inaugure la section française de Dead Poets' Society \o/ Uhu. Bref ! J'étais dans ma période « écrivons des trucs tristes » et « vive ce film superbe qu'est Le Cercle des Poètes Disparus ». Forcément, un mix des deux par mon esprit bizarre ne pouvait donner que quelque chose de ce genre. :) Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews !

* * *

**Le poète disparu**  


_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone, prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone, silence the pianos and with muffled drum bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._

Todd avait erré longuement dans le parc de Welton. Ses jambes semblaient avancer d'elles-mêmes, sans recevoir d'ordre particulier. Il n'était pas en état de réfléchir. Ni même de faire quoi que ce fût d'autre. Il ne pouvait que marcher, marcher sans s'arrêter, marcher jusqu'à tomber de fatigue dans la neige. Et rester là, immobile, à attendre. Attendre, un signe, un mouvement, n'importe quoi. Quelque chose qui lui ferait réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar dont il peinait à se sortir. En attendant que ce moment ne vînt, il continuait d'avancer. Un pas après l'autre, lentement. Parfois, il trébuchait et se relevait machinalement, reprenant son chemin. Cela ne pouvait pas.. cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était impossible. De toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait – et il n'en connaissait pas beaucoup, il fallait l'avouer – Neil était bien le dernier qui aurait fait ça. Toujours jovial, toujours optimiste. Toujours là pour lui remonter le moral. Il lui avait donné confiance en lui. Il l'avait aidé à changer, petit à petit. A devenir quelqu'un. A comprendre qu'il était une personne à part entière, et pas simplement le cadet de la famille Anderson. Tout ça.. tout ça, c'était à Neil qu'il le devait. Neil, son ami, son camarade de classe, son compagnon de chambre. Le premier à lui avoir tendu la main alors qu'on le regardait souvent de haut. Lui qui paraissait si fort, si invincible aux yeux de Todd. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi aveugles, tous ? Ne pas voir cette détresse qui le rongeait de l'intérieur ? Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils pas tendu la main en retour, pour le hisser vers la lumière ? Ensemble, ils auraient peut-être pu l'aider. Ils auraient pu éviter ça. L'empêcher de choisir cette solution radicale, même si celle-ci lui apportait la liberté qu'il n'avait jamais pu obtenir auparavant

_Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead, scribbling on the sky the message He is Dead. Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves, let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves._

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre, épuisé d'avoir marché si longtemps. Combien de temps, au juste ? Une, deux, trois heures ? La tristesse, la colère, l'incompréhension, toutes ces émotions qui l'assaillaient semblaient  
le fatiguer encore plus. Alors que quelques larmes perlaient de nouveau au coin de ses yeux, il put entendre la voix de son frère qui lui répétait que les garçons ne pleuraient pas. Mais il voulait pleurer. Pour son ami. Et peu lui importait ce qu'on dirait de lui. Neil, plus que quiconque, méritait que l'on verse des larmes pour lui, même s'il avait été persuadé du contraire. Fixant obstinément le ciel, Todd appelait muettement son camarade. Il lui posait des questions qui demeureraient éternellement sans réponses. Il lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort qui se perdraient probablement en chemin. Et, égoïstement peut-être, avec l'énergie du désespoir, il lui hurlait qu'il l'avait abandonné. Qu'il les avait abandonnés, tous. Eux, les poètes disparus. Ce titre lui parut alors bien ironique et amer. Il ne voulait pas, pas plus qu'il ne le pouvait, se rendre à l'évidence. C'était Mr Perry. C'était sûrement lui. Son père qui ne l'avait jamais laissé voler de ses propres ailes, qui l'avait enfermé dans une cage pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Voilà où cela les avait menés ! Neil était parti, parti pour de bon. Il avait pris son aller-simple pour la liberté et avait finalement atteint son point de non-retour. Tout ça à cause de lui ! Oh, comme il devait le regretter, maintenant. Ou peut-être cela le laissait-il totalement indifférent. Jamais Todd n'aurait imaginé pouvoir éprouver une telle haine envers quelqu'un. Jamais il n'aurait pensé sentir cette colère sourde, menaçante, inquiétante, gronder en lui et résonner dans tout son être. Il n'avait jamais imaginé non plus qu'une telle tristesse pouvait envahir un homme avec tant de violence et de rapidité. Fermant les yeux, il renifla et essuya rageusement ses larmes.

_He was my North, my South, my East and West, my working week and my Sunday rest, my noon, my midnight, my talk, my song ; I thought that love would last forever : I was wrong._

Lorsqu'il émergea de son sommeil, il se trouvait dans son lit, bien au chaud sous sa couette. Il mit du temps à ouvrir les yeux, encore plus à remuer légèrement sous les draps. La bouche légèrement pâteuse et les muscles engourdis, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours entiers. Son cerveau mit un certain temps à se mettre en marche et à réaliser où il se trouvait. Il était à Welton. Dans sa chambre. Dans leur chambre. Et s'il se retournait, il verrait une masse informe enfouie sous les couvertures, des mèches blondes désordonnées qui dépassaient, et il sourirait. Car tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Un mauvais, très mauvais cauchemar qu'il préférait oublier.. Lentement, Todd roula sur le côté, n'osant regarder en direction du lit voisin. Mais lorsqu'il le vit, celui-ci était vide. Désespérément vide. Plus de couvertures, ni d'oreillers. Ni mêmes de valises ou d'effets personnels sur la table de nuit. Cette affreuse réalité le frappa de plein fouet et lui noua douloureusement la gorge, alors qu'il se redressait d'un bond. Non. Non.. C'était une blague. Une mauvaise blague. Neil allait arriver dans la chambre en souriant. Il le regarderait, puis le presserait de se lever pour ne pas être en retard. Et, ensemble, ils iraient prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec Charlie, Knox et tous les autres. Et ce cauchemar serait oublié. Mais Todd eut beau attendre, personne n'ouvrit la porte. Personne ne lui accorda de sourire sincère, comme Neil savait les faire. Personne ne vint briser ce silence assourdissant qui régnait dans la chambre. L'adolescent ferma les yeux, refoulant une vague de tristesse et de panique. Comme dans un état second, il se leva, s'habilla et se prépara pour sortir. N'osant regarder en arrière, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et, dans le couloir, il trouva ses amis, la mine sombre et l'air fatigué. Il ne tenta même pas de leur sourire, il en était bien incapable. Dans un silence de circonstances, ils errèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans le réfectoire. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Todd y entra à leur suite.

_The stars are not wanted now; put out every one, pack up the moon and dismantle the sun, pour away the ocean and sweep up the woods ; for nothing now can ever come to any good._

Il était seul, maintenant. Tout seul, en dépit de ses amis, ces poètes qui l'entouraient. Et plus rien ne serait comme avant.

* * *

The end. :) 


End file.
